Mistaken
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: Every day she comes into his workplace and he can't deny her visits are the highlight of his day. Only one problem. She has a partner and a small son and they look blissfully happy. Or are they? Just a little bit of Jelsa fluff that I had to write down.


The first time he sees her it's a Friday, mid morning. She comes in to the play cafe where he works with a small blonde boy, no older than 4 years old.

Jack smiles as she takes a seat, angling the chair so she can watch the youngster as he runs and climbs on the play equipment. He laughs as the boy's eyes go wide at the sight of the large ball pit. Diving in with joy as he flails about tossing the plastic balls around.

Pulling out her camera she snaps some photo's of the boy as he races around. His arms are held wide as he makes aeroplane noises, oblivious to the stares of the other kids.

Jack goes to take her order, his eyes linger a little bit longer than they should on her. Taking in her beauty, for there's no denying she's beautiful. Her long light blonde hair is pulled back in a high ponytail, skin so fair, with only the faint traces of freckles dotting her face. Her eyes are a beautiful blue colour, and a slender figure with curves that he wished he could trace his hands over.

As he writes down her order a man comes in, taking a seat next to her. Jack's eyes flicker to the man, 6'2, solid build. His hair colour and nose match that of the small boy. Silently Jack prays that the disappointment he feels isn't evident on his face.

Instead he scribbles down the man's order, watching as the small boy abandons his post on the play equipment to charge towards the table. His arms outreached as he climbs on the man, bouncing around on his lap as he repeatedly cries 'Daddy'.

Jack takes his leave. Heading back to the counter to hand the order form to the chef, pulling out a glass he sets about pouring the cokes and juice that the family have ordered.

"Talk about sprightly little ankle-biter," a gruff Australian accent says, making Jack jump.

Jack just nods in agreement. Annoying as his Australian colleague may be, the guy also knows him far too well. If Jack dares say anything than Aster would know instantly that something was up, and the last thing he wants is to be teased for being smitten by a young mother who is clearly part of a happy family.

Instead Jack grabs a tray and sets about taking the order to the family. The woman calls for the boy who pauses, races over to her and happily sets about shovelling the chicken nuggets on his plate into his mouth, much to the annoyance of his Mum who sets about reminding him to sit on his chair, and to slow down with his eating.

The next day the family comes in again.

They arrive at the same time as the day before, and take the same table. Jack can't help but laugh, watching as the woman tries to hold the energetic boy still long enough to wipe his nose.

The moment she puts the boy down he makes a run for it, climbing onto the slippery dip and announcing to the other children that he's a pirate who has to walk the plank before sliding into the foam pit.

Again, Jack takes their order. This time the father orders a coffee. There are noticeable bags under his eyes as he mutters something about having to walk the dog, before going to the hospital.

Jack walks away quietly groaning, not only is the man taller and more solid than he is, but he's apparently a doctor. '_Great, so if he knew how I can't help but stare at his wife, then he'd not only be able to kick my ass, but he'd also be able to tend to my wounds long enough to do it again_,' Jack thinks.

Walking back to their table, Jack is careful to settle their order down. He notices that the boy has an order of milk and a quiche. The woman catches him eyeing the order and smiles, telling him that the chicken nuggets made the small boy hyperactive and it took her much longer than she'd have liked to settle him down for his nap.

The third day they come in, they have to find another table.

Another family had claimed the table they sat at the previous days forcing them to sit at a table a bit further from the play equipment.

Jack laughs as the small boy races through the tables, ignoring the cries of his father to slow down. Once in the play area the boy moves towards the rocking horse, climbing on it and doing his best impression of a cowboy.

Again Jack goes to take the family's order. This time both the parents order a coffee, the evidence of lack of sleep is clear.

"I see your family is here again. You have to stop looking at her mate, she's not single, and her partner looks like he could easily knock you into the next state," Aster says, creeping up behind Jack.

Jack turns to ask him how he could possibly know that he found the woman beautiful, that's when he notices the flash of purple and black hair poking over the window from the kitchen. Of course it had to be Tori 'Tooth' Fisher, she notices these things, she always does.

Tooth catches Jack's eye and gives him a warm smile and he can't help but smile back at her. She's got a heart of gold and is like a second mother to him, always there to give him advice when needed.

Balancing the family's order, he walks towards the table. This time the woman has ordered a slice of chocolate cake for herself, and a chicken salad for the boy. Jack can't help but fear for her. He was once a young boy and there was no way he'd want to eat a salad, heck, he struggles to make healthy food choices even now as a 25 year old adult.

The woman smiles at him as he place it down, thanking him in her soft voice and Jack can't help but wish to hear more of it. He looks at the cake which she's placed in front of her and tells her how it's good to treat yourself from time to time. She grins at him, opening her mouth to speak but is cut off by her partner returning with their squirming son.

Jack backs away slowly as the small boy lets rip with a temper tantrum upon sighting the bland looking salad. The woman looks around, nodding apologetically to the other families as her partner takes the squealing boy outside.

Moments later the father and son re-enter. The boy is considerably quieter and the father looks exhausted.

"Little tacker doesn't like the rabbit food," Aster points out, as Jack returns to his spot behind the counter.

"Did you like salad when you were his age?" Jack shoots back. "Especially when you can smell all the yummy, unhealthy food food around you?."

"Point taken," Aster replies before excusing himself to go clean tables.

The fourth day they visit and they manage to snare the table from their first two visits.

Jack can't help but notice that the woman is looking absolutely exhausted. She's balancing the small boy on one hip and a large teddy bear on her other hip. She drops the teddy bear in order to gently place the boy down and his voice calls out, echoing in the nearly empty play-cafe.

"No drop teddy!" he shrieks, pointing at the stuffed toy as it lies on the floor.

Sighing the tired mum bends to pick the bear up, brushing it off and then sitting it on the empty chair. The relief on her face as her partner enters is evident.

The boy runs straight into the ball pit. Today he's a shark, he chases after the few other children, causing them to laugh and shriek in happiness as they struggle to escape the clasp of the 'shark'.

Jack laughs, he can't help but admire the child for his creativity, the small child has become quite the topic of interest amongst Jack's colleagues, most agree that whilst he's no doubt exhausting, he is also clearly a sweet child with a joy of life.

Jack walks out to take the family's order and has to stifle a laugh as both the woman and her partner order a strong espresso.

"Thinking you may have dodged a bullet with this one mate, that boy sure is tiring," Aster exclaims, directing Jack's attention to the sight of the small boy who is busy jumping on his dad's lap demanding the man play 'Rocket ship' with him.

Jack's eyes well up as he watches the exhausted man stand and lift the boy up and over his head. The child shrieking with joy each time he does. Not that he'd admit it, but Jack can't help but dream of a day when he is a father and as exhausted as this young family are.

He balances the tray with the family's order on it. Today it seems that both parents have settled on chocolate cake. The child has a serving of spaghetti bolognaise with dinosaur pasta. Setting the tray down, Jack makes special mention of how cool the pasta is. The small boys blue eyes sparkle as he demonstrates his very best dinosaur roar.

Jack catches the mum's eye as she smiles at him. He gives her a friendly wink before walking away.

The fifth day they come in and Jack has made sure to keep their table clear for them.

Today the boy is a transformer, and he runs into the play area making car noises. Jack laughs at the sight of the small boy who is happily telling anyone and everyone who will listen that he's a transformer, and the picture on his t-shirt is also a transformer.

This time Jack manages to get out to take their order before Aster can get to him. He glances back and sees Aster smirk at him as he jots down their order. He holds back a laugh as the father asks if they sell any alcoholic beverages, before he orders a double espresso for himself and regular espresso for his partner.

Walking back to put their order in and Jack can't help but laugh as he overhears the boy scolding a playmate for not knowing who Optimus Prime is.

Jack watches with interest as Aster enters the play area, slowly he lifts up the sleeve on his shirt, revealing his Optimus Prime tattoo to the small boy who shrieks with excitement and calls for his Dad to look at the cool tattoo.

Jack makes his way to the table. Carefully placing down three plates of spaghetti bolognaise with dinosaur pasta. He raises his eyebrow at the woman, who tells him that the boy had been so adamant they had to try it for themselves. Smiling, Jack tells her that he'll make note of it for the chef who will no doubt be glad to know his pasta is a hit with both little and big kids alike. He shoots her a lopsided grin and can't help but feel his heart rate pick up as she lets out a chuckle. Noticing the cute way she covers her mouth with her hand as she laughs.

Jack doesn't work over the weekend, but from the sounds of it his family doesn't come in, he can't help feel pleased with that. He has come to enjoy their visits, even if it pains him to know that a woman so beautiful will never be his. Still, he can't help but hope that they will continue to visit.

His eyes light up and a smile crosses his face as the woman and her son enter, making their way to their chosen table.

This time the boy races into the play area and loudly declares that he is a dinosaur. Not just any dinosaur though, oh no, he is a super cool Tyrannosaurus Rex. He races around roaring and chasing after the other children who either shriek and run from him with smiles on their faces, or ignore him.

Jack is about to walk up and take their order when the husband holds open the door. Making room for a woman with strawberry-blonde hair tied back in a loose ponytail to enter with a pram.

Slowly she makes her way to the table and Jack can't help but notice the newborn baby asleep in the pram.

He smiles as he takes the order. His eyes not failing to notice as the father slides his arm around the waist of the new woman who sighs and nuzzles into his neck. Quickly he recovers. Taking the order of two coffee's, a hot chocolate and milk. His eyes linger on the new woman who smiles at him.

"My husband was telling me about this place, I apologise if my son has been terrorising you and your colleagues. I'd like to tell you that he doesn't get his enthusiasm from me, but my sister here will tell you that's a lie," she says.

Jack nods at her and turns away to hand in their order. He'd like to stay and talk longer, but he is too busy trying to keep from leaping in the air and whooping his arms in victory.

Aster can't help but notice the smile on his face, and questions him on it. Jack fills him in on what he's just learned, begging the Australian to 'act cool,' and not embarrass him in front of the beautiful woman who he's just discovered is not the mother of the small boy.

Balancing the order, Jack takes it out to the family. This time it's junk food for all. The small boy comes running over, leaping onto his mothers lap as she laughs and places a tray of fries in front of him. Jack notices that the two sisters have both opted for chocolate cake. His eyes linger on the cake.

"My sister, has been helping my husband with our son whilst I was in the hospital with the new baby," the woman explained. "She told me that the chocolate cake here is to die for, and helped her keep her energy up."

Jack laughs, looking at the beautiful woman who is smiling bashfully at him. He winks at her before turning to walk away.

He's busy wiping tables when he feels a tap on his shoulder, turning he comes face to face with the woman, a shy smile on her face.

"So, that's your brother in law and nephew?" he asks, although he already knows the answer.

"Yep," she smiles, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"What about your partner?" Jack asks, silently praying that she's single.

"I'm currently single, although I'm looking to date," she murmurs. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I am so not good at this sort of stuff," she blushes, burying her head in her hands.

Jack laughs, placing his cloth down as he gently removes her hands from her face. "In that case let me," he smirks. "My name's Jack, I'm 25, you know where I work. I'd love to take you out on a date this weekend, if you're interested?"

"My name's Elsa, I'm 24, I suck at flirting, but yes I'd like to go out on a date with you," she replies, smiling at him.

Boldly Jack grabs her hand, leading her over to the counter as he ducks behind it to pull out his phone and exchange numbers. She gives him one last smile before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and turning to leave.

Just as she reaches the door Jack calls her. He watches as she turns to wave at him, giggling. Shyly, he asks her if she'd like to go out with him on Friday night, his heart skips a beat when she accepts, telling him she'll text him her address to pick her up.

The door has just closed behind her when he asks if the appearance of her sister means that he won't see her at his work anymore. She laughs and tells him that it all depends on their date, but she'd like to continue to visit him there.

**A/N- So this was just a little plot bunny that I had and managed to write it down in between my chaptered Jelsa fic. I hope you all enjoy a little bit of Jelsa fluff.**

Keep Calm and Ship Jelsa :)


End file.
